sanbox_of_evil_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Major wip/3 years/Second
|- | |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| November 2013 - November 2014 Bailey was once a very happy and positive child, always wanting to run around and play games with his family and friends, you could even say this side of Bailey still exists, however it is almost never seen anymore, not after the night he was bitten by a werewolf. After the night he got bitten, Bailey became very fragile and quiet. He doesn't really say much, nor does he enjoy getting close to anybody in fear he might bring them the same fate that he brought upon his family. It causes Bailey to often push people away, and whenever he is encountered by new people, he'll often try to act cold so he can keep them from wanting to see him again. Due to the traumatic experience Bailey went through, he has dealt with depression for most of the time he's spent at Hogwarts, and it doesn't matter how hard he tries to show you that's he fine, because deep down he himself knows that he isn't fine at all. Nowadays, it is very rare that you will ever see Bailey smile... WIP |- | |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| November 2014 - November 2015 |} |colspan="5" width=60% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#7575FF; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #938FFF), color-stop(1, #7575FF)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #938FFF 0%, #7575FF 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Magical Information |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Schooling Information |- | |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Personality Bailey was once a very happy and positive child, always wanting to run around and play games with his family and friends, you could even say this side of Bailey still exists, however it is almost never seen anymore, not after the night he was bitten by a werewolf. After the night he got bitten, Bailey became very fragile and quiet. He doesn't really say much, nor does he enjoy getting close to anybody in fear he might bring them the same fate that he brought upon his family. It causes Bailey to often push people away, and whenever he is encountered by new people, he'll often try to act cold so he can keep them from wanting to see him again. Due to the traumatic experience Bailey went through, he has dealt with depression for most of the time he's spent at Hogwarts, and it doesn't matter how hard he tries to show you that's he fine, because deep down he himself knows that he isn't fine at all. Nowadays, it is very rare that you will ever see Bailey smile... WIP |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| History Coming from two long lines of pure-blood wizards, a happy married couple Jeon Byeong-Chul and his wife Tae-Young aspired to have a beautiful family. After two years of trying to have a baby, Tae-Young became pregnant. After nine months of pregnancy, Tae-Young gave birth to a baby boy, whom the couple named Byeong-Kwan. After a few years, the couple then had a second child, a daughter whom they named Su-Bin. With Byeong-Kwan being two years older, growing up he and his sister were fairly close. Byeong-Kwan always looking after his little sister whenever he could, often following her around the house to make sure she never got in harms way, he even went as far as protecting her at school. Byeong-Kwan had always known he was a wizard, as he had always seen his parents using magic around the house. It was until he turned five until he unintentionally used magic for the first time. His sister following along only a few years later. Byeong-Chul and Tae-Young had then begun teaching their children about magic and how they could use it. Some could say that if Byeong-Chul and Tae-Young sent Byeong-Kwan to Hogwarts earlier, that they would still be alive today. After Byeong-Kwan's final day of his seventh grade year (being twelve at the time), he was persuaded to go to a year end dance alongside his friends. Byeong-Kwan not being much for dances, gave in and went along with his friends. After a few hours of all his friends partying, Byeong-Kwan decided it was time to leave. With it being a full moon that night, one would expect werewolves to be on the prowl, and many just so happened to be in the vicinity of the school's dance. As Byeong-Kwan neared the forest he walked through to get to and from school every day, he heard a howl coming from the woods. Not thinking much of it, he continued to move through the woods, not expecting a werewolf to jump out from behind a fallen tree trunk. As a scared Byeong-Kwan screamed out for help, he tried to maneuver the forest without getting attacked by the werewolf. But before he could get home, he was bitten on the wrist. In pain, he continued to make his way home, even after the werewolf seemed to stop following him. Not expecting the bite to do much as he wasn't educated on the subject of werewolves, he walked inside his house. After cleaning out his wound, he went to bed still in pain, only for him to end up shifting into his new werewolf form around 2:00am. With him not remembering anything from his human brain, he terrorized through the families house, eventually reaching his parent's room. Killing both Byeong-Chul and Tae-Young in their slumber, he then proceeded to find his sister's room, eventually killing her as well. After waking up in a pool of his sister's blood the next morning, Byeong-Kwan quickly realized what he did and instantly he felt guilty. Once he had stopped crying for a second, he stumbled into his parent's room so he could tell them what had happened the night before and what he did to his sister, but when he reached the room, he remembered he also killed his parents. After crying for a solid two hours, he discovered a plane ticket and an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, figuring the letter was for him, he quickly packed a bag and went to the nearest airport. Once a distraught Byeong-Kwan arrived in England, he had his name changed to Bailey. With a twelve year old wizard wandering the streets, he was later discovered by some travelling wizards who were going back to Hogwarts and offered to take him with them. Bailey went along, and shortly after he was enrolled into Hogwarts. With Bailey now being seventeen, he is still grieving over his deceased family, and is continuing to try and control himself when he changes, as he has yet to discover Wolfsbane Potions. |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Appearance |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| More Images Bailey Jeon.png Bailey Jeon 2.jpg Bailey Jeon 3.png Bailey Jeon 4.jpg |- | |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Family |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Relationships |- |colspan="10" width=80% style="border:3px ridge #001278; background-color:#3434ED; color:#5EFFF7; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #5C61FF), color-stop(1, #3434ED)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5C61FF 0%, #3434ED 100%); text-align:center; font-family:'Comic Sans MS'; border-radius:0px 0px 0px 0px"| Trivia |} |}